Source code peer review is a type of source code analysis in which a developer and one or more reviewers evaluate the content and quality of the proposed source code. Peer review of source code is, typically, separated into formal code review and informal code review. Formal code review, such as Fagan inspection, is a detailed process with multiple phases and participants. Informal code review practices, such as email pass-around, may require less overhead and may typically be part of the standard software development process. In an informal code review process, the source code developer may submit the proposed source code into a source code management system (SCM). The SCM will alert a reviewer of the developer submission. The reviewer analyzes the proposed source code and makes suggested revisions, such as global comments for the entire body of source code or specific line comments within the source code. Subsequently, the developer may institute the suggested revisions to the proposed source code.